Bobby Munson
Robert "Bobby Elvis" Munson, is the Vice-President of the Sons of Anarchy. Bobby is intelligent and even-tempered (an uncommon trait among his club-mates), but unafraid of using violence when necessary. Motorcycles Bobby has 3 motorcycles. His first bike is a custom, built on a hard tail frame, with mini ape hangers and a solo springer seat. The front springer forks have been raked heavily to give the bike the classic chopper look along with the laced wheels. This bike is not a true Harley. It is a custom, built from the ground up. This bike has either an Evolution engine, or an aftermarket engine such as one from S & S (it has an S & S air filter) and it runs an open belt primary drive. Unlike the rest of the club Bobby is one of the few members without the front drag fairing. Bobby also has a Harley Davidson Softail Fat Boy, with an Evolution engine, that he has only used in 1 episode, this may be because it doesnt really work at 100%. Bobby's last bike is a Harley Davidson Street Glide that appeared in season 3 along with Chibs '. Bobby uses this bike when the club goes on long runs so it may be a replacement for the Fat Boy. Biography Munson's father was an accountant in Reno, Nevada, and kept two sets of books for the Mafia. Bobby apparently learned accounting from him. He is Jewish and does Elvis Presley impersonations in Lake Tahoe, leading to him sometimes being referred to as Elvis. He is the Secretary of the Sons of Anarchy. This means that he is responsible for all of the club's financial matters. As one of the club's calmer members, he frequently finds himself having to try and calm tensions among his friends, particularly during Season 2. He was formerly married to Precious Ryan and they have a son, "Tiki" Munson. He also has a second un-named ex-wife, referenced only once in the pilot. Season One At the beginning of Season One, the Sons of Anarchy's weapon storage warehouse was burned down in Charming. Inside the building were two illegal Mexican workers who had sex with the club's Sergeant-at-Arms, Tig. It later emerges that the Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang, stole the guns and destroyed the building, and are now storing them at an industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro. When all of the chapter's members attend a meeting ("Church") that night, they decide that they will get some payback by going to San Leandro and stealing the guns back, as well as destroying the Mayans' warehouse. Bobby cannot make the trip, h wever, as he is doing his Elvis act in Tahoe. When he gets to Tahoe with Half-Sack, a Prospective member, he is informed by the owner of the club that there has been a double booking and that he will have to make a booking for another time. The other act that night is also an Elvis impersonator but is Asian and there are a number of Korean tourists going to see him, which means that he is favored over Bobby. Half-Sack goes to the Asian's dressing room and beats him up so that Bobby can perform instead of him. When he returns to Charming, he is ordered by Clay, the club's President, to dispose of the corpses of the dead prostitutes as Tig's DNA is in the police database and he had been having sex with them. He and Tig then retrieved the corpses from the police site and burned them in a furnace. He also helped Clay and Opie hijack a truck owned by the town's Police Chief, Wayne Unser, in an attempt to intimidate him. When local businessman Elliott Oswald went to the Sons of Anarchy and asked them to find the man who raped his 13-year-old daughter, they quickly agreed. When the gang find that the man is one of the carnies and the nearby traveling carnival, they go there, retrieve the rapist, and torture and murder him. Bobby proved to be a capable fighter during the brawl with the carnies as he took on man much larger and, seemingly, stronger than him. When an ATF agent arrived in Charming and began investigating the club, they decided that they should move their weapons to Indian Hills, Nevada, where their brother club, the Devil's Tribe, are based. Clay sent Bobby and Jax to inform the Devil's Tribe that the Sons of Anarchy would be patching them over and storing guns on their property. On the way there, they came across a group of Mayans on the road and were involved in a shoot-out, although no one was killed. Later on, the pair ran into a couple as they left a petrol station. The man was extremely disrespectful to the woman, named Susie, and they beat him up. Jax then picked Susie up for sex and carried on with his journey. When they arrived at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse and informed them of the news, their President, Jury, was not pleased but eventually accepted that it was the best decision for both clubs. As a gift, the Devil's Tribe let Bobby have sex with a $1,200-per-night African American prostitute for free. After the patch-over party, Jax went for a ride and attracted the attention of a group of Mayans. He then drew them back to the clubhouse where the Sons of Anarchy were waiting for them. A large shoot-out then ensued, during which Jury was shot and injured. Otto and a number of other imprisoned SAMCRO members have been protecting Chuck Marstein in Stockton prison. He is wanted by the Lin Triad because he stole money from them, then informed on a number of their members when he was arrested. When Clay and Jax went to visit Otto in prison, he told them that if they protected Chuck when he was released, he would inform them on where the Triads keep their money. They agreed and sent Bobby and Tig to pick him up from prison and bring him to the clubhouse. SAMCRO intended on waiting until the restaurant, where the money is stored, was closed until they raided it, but Chuck's frequent unconscious masturbating was unbearable for them and they decided to raid the restaurant straight away. However, just after they stole the money and some counterfeiting plates, the Triads turned up. Instead of starting a war, Clay decided to make a deal; SAMCRO handed over Chuck and the plates in exchange of $60,000. Meanwhile, Kyle Hobart, a disgraced former SAMCRO member, went to Jax and asked him if they Sons wanted in on his deal selling stolen car parts. Jax accepted and invited him to the clubhouse that night. This was a set-up, however, to punish him for not having his SOA tattoo removed after being disowned by the club. At the clubhouse, Bobby lured Kyle into the garage by saying that he wanted to show him his new motorcycle. There, they tied him up and Tig used a blowtorch to burn off the tattoo. The club entered Half-Sack into a bare-knuckle boxing competition to raise funds to buy weapons. During this time, he was trained by Chibs, who insisted that he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy". This meant that Cherry was taken away, by Bobby. At the instigation of Clay, Bobby tried to have sex with her at his house to test her feelings for Half-Sack, but she refused his advances. Cameron Hayes, a member of the True IRA, offered SAMCRO a free shipment of guns if they carry out a hit on Brenan Hefner, the man who killed his cousin Michael McKeavey. Bobby, Jax and Opie then went to the hotel room where he sees his African American mistress. Opie was supposed to shoot him when he left the room, but froze and Bobby stepped in and shot him at close range with a silenced pistol. He, Piney and Tig started a brawl at a local bar, in order to distract the police. This then gave Jax and Opie a chance to break into the police station and free Cherry, who had been arrested. He was incarcerated for the murder of Brenan Hefner after the mistress witnessed the killing and went to the police. June Stahl visited him in prison and told him that he and Opie were likely to receive the death penalty if convicted. However, it seems he will be let go since Jax threatened the witness into leaving California and the case against him was based completely on the witness' testimony. Season Two In the first episode of season 2 it was revealed that since the witness disappeared Bobby was released from prison. In the following episode while SOA and the One-Niners were making a gun deal the Mayans ambushed them and Bobby was shot in the shoulder. Clay gives Bobby a job as a bookkeeper at Luann Delaney's pornography studio, where he uncovers that Luann is stealing money from her business and from SAMCRO. When Clay and Jax disagree over the course of action to be taken following Chibs' injury, Bobby sided with Jax, feeling that the V.P. was the one who had the club's best interest in mind. Bobby is the also the member who is most troubled by the rift between Clay and Jax, knowing that their altercation is bad for SAMCRO. Season Three In the first episode of season three Bobby and the rest of SAMCRO are trying to find Abel and Jax is emotionally unstable. When they find Cameron's boat they learn that he has sold it. Later he appears at Half-sacks's wake, who died trying to save Abel. He seen talking to the rest of the club about adding more members. He learns that Kozik, a member with bad blood with Tig, wants to transfer to SAMCRO. After the wake a drive by occurs and Hale and a child dies. After this happens Jax finally loses and attacks one of the shooters. Bobby was one of the men who pulled Jax away from him. In the next episode Bobby reach out to ex-wife, who hates him deeply, to ask her to get her boyfriend, a bounty hunter to help find Jax's son. He then helps the club press the President of the Calaveras MC, a Mayan puppet club,for information about why they tried to kill SAMCRO. They learn that Alveraz ordered it to run heroin through Charming. When word about the whereabouts of Cameron and Abel come back they think that they are Canada but they learn Cameron Hayes is dead in Belfast, Ireland. The think Abel was left in Belfast by Cameron and still plans to go to Canada. Bobby goes with Piney and Happy to get medicine for his and Happy's mother. They are greeted by hillbillies who want to steal the illegal meds from Piney's friend. they are all rescued aft Happy calls for backup from the rest of the SOA. The Sons head back to Charming after they learn Gemma is going back to see Abel. The Sons later learn that Abel is in Ireland and start making plans to go get him. but first they to make things right with the Mayans. The club steals Alveraz's Heroin to show him the Calaveras are not able to handle moving it for them. Bobby is with SAMCRO when steal it. The club meets with Alveraz and convinces him to let one of their allies, The Grim Bastards MC, provide protection. The Mayans agree and peace is made by the two rival clubs. The next day Calaveras kill the Grim Bastards Vice President and SAMCRO helps them get revenge. The club is then ready to go to Belfast Bobby is unsurprised to see Gemma is joining them. Once in Belfast the SAMCRO is greeted by McGee, SAMBEL President. They are later stopped by police and are in danger of being deported, but this is stopped by Gemma who runs the police off the road. They threaten the police to keep their mouths shut. The next day they are helping SAMBEL with a protection run to get close to Jimmy O who the IRA wants dead for profiteering habits. But this turns out to be a trap. Liam O'Neil, Sergeant at Arms of SAMBEL, is working for Jimmy and tries to kill SAMCRO by blowing up the gun shipment they are protecting. The next SAMCRO holds a private meeting in their room to decide what to do about O'Neil. McGee walk in to hear their conversation and tells them that O'Neil can't be trusted. They after him and they torture him with the help of Sean Casey, a IRA soldier and bodyguard to Father Kellen Ashbey. Bobby is appalled at the sight of the torture, even saying "This is some medieval shit". The not only gets proof that Jimmy has betrayed the IRA, but that McGee was working for jimmy as well. After Jax kills O'Neil the club tries to burn the loft where O'Neil was staying after a shoot out with Jimmy's crew they corner McGee. Clay takes McGee's cut and gives it to Bobby. After Clay hugs McGee Bobby the club watches as Clay pushes him off of the roof for his betrayal. The next day Bobby and Clay finds Sean Casey tortured and dead. Father Kellen Ashbey tells the club that it was for Abel's location. Bobby is one of the members who provides back up for Jax when they go to hotel to protect Abel and the adoptive parents, but hey are already dead and Abel is gone. Jax eventually gets the baby back and the SAMCRO family are celebrating. They head for home only to learn that Tara has been abducted. When they get back they begin looking for Tara. Bobby can tell Jax Tara parted on bad terms and promises Jax she will be alright. They find out she is still fine and is being held by Salazar, who has also taken Jacob Hale hostage. When Jax goes in at the request of Salazar it is learned that Jax killed him apparently after Salazar attacked Jax with a fire axe. In the season finale SAMCRO has a big breakfast to celebrate Abel coming home. The then tries to find ways to get to Jimmy due to a deal made Clay and the True IRA council. Bobby and Clay pays Otto a visit and tells him to what is going on and reach out to Lenny "The Pimp", a member of the First 9, to get Lenny to ask the Russians for Jimmy. They learn that it will cost them 2 million dollars. Chuck gives five million in counterfeit currency they might be able to use. Bobby notices that the money is irregular and the Russians will know it. Jax comes with a plan to get real money. They use 250,000 to mask the fake money. After the club finally gets Jimmy, ATF comes and takes him back. It is then discovered that Jax made a deal with Stahl. Bobby appears enraged along with the rest of the club. It is discovered that the club knew about the deal the entire time and was actually setting up Jimmy and Stahl to die. After they are signaled by the prospects that it was done SAMCRO all laugh at the set up they just pulled off, except for Bobby who appears to just be relieved it worked. Season Four Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:S.O.A. Member